This invention consists of a horse race betting game which is played by the use of cards which contain precomputed race finish times and by comparing these against given race record times for each of a plurality of race track lengths and determining by judgment on which horse to bet and how much.
A number of horse racing games have been suggested in prior art patents. These include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,690,666 issued Sept. 12, 1972; 3,883,143 issued May 13, 1975; 2,070,605 issued Feb. 16, 1937; 3,416,802 issued Dec. 17, 1968; 3,963,243 issued June 15, 1976; and 4,033,587 issued July 5, 1977. Each of the above-identified prior patents is characterized by the fact that the order in which the horses finish the race is determined more or less by chance, such as by the spinning of a wheel or the throwing of dice.